Constance Tate-Duncan
Constance Tate-Duncan, portrayed by Maeve Quinlan is a recurring character introduced in 90210, the fourth series of the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. Character Overview She is Adrianna Tate-Duncan's overbearing mother and a former actress, whose constant pressure drove her daughter to drugs. She also has serious financial problems and depends on Adrianna to bring in money. 90210 Season 1 At school, Adrianna is warming up with Brenda Walsh and her voice is superb. She's happy, excited and confident until Constance shows up and tells her that she's arranged for several high profile agents and producers to be in the audience. All Adrianna has to do is perform well and things for their family will soon get better. As she piles on the pressure, Adrianna's confidence crumbles and Brenda looks both sad and worries to her. Out in the audience the seats are quickly filling up and Constance arrives with the agents and producers, she assures them they won't be disappointed. Backstage, Kelly Taylor tries to make her see the condition her daughter is in but she refuses to see it as all she cares about is that Adrianna's opportunity to shine has been pulled out from under her. The next day, she is with Adrianna at a meeting with Principal Harry Wilson to make his aware of Adrianna's drug problem. Adrianna denies using drugs and her mother refuses to believe it but Harry warns her that she faces expulsion if she is caught using. She threatens a lawsuit and storms out of the office with her daughter in tow. She is seen again when Naomi Clark is at Adrianna's house, and she tells Naomi what a shame it is that a cute girl like her isn't trying to be an actress which makes Naomi uncomfortable. She also tells her that Adrianna got a part in a movie so she must be out celebrating. She laughs loudly when she tells her about it, as if she landed the part herself. But Naomi is concerned because they were supposed to meet for Pinkberry and shopping and now Adrianna isn't answering her phone. Constance blows her off, insisting that Adrianna is fine and has just nipped out. Later that day, Adrianna comes home to tell her mum the truth and finds a surprise party, complete with a cake, streamers and balloons. Constance tells her how proud she is of her and how she couldn't tell her this before, but they were about to lose the house. They were down to their last $300,00 in the bank. Adrianna looks horrified and scared. After Adrianna almost died from an overdose, she is brought to a rehab center by Constance. Adrianna says that she does not want to be there and that they can't afford the treatment because it's one of the more expensive ones in the area but Constance says that it is all taken care of and that she only cares about her getting better. In "Help Me, Rhonda", Louise Collins, Ty Collins' mother shows up at Adrianna's house. Constance walks out and the two finally meet each other. The three of them sit down and she realises that Adrianna is pregnant. She tells her mum that Ty's parents are willing to pay for the spa and the adoption. Adrianna says she is just unsure about the part of the contract where she can't talk about it afterwards. Louise asks if Adrianna thinks she is actually responsible enough to be a mother and Constance says that Adrianna has been bringing home a paycheck since she was 5. She also says that Adrianna had a drug problem but managed to kick it. She says the decision to keep the baby is Adrianna's and no one else's. Louise asks Adrianna if she wants her baby to have a better life than she had and Constance kicks her out and tells Adrianna that she needs some time to think. Constance apologises for being a rubbish mum but Adrianna reassures her that she did a great job. Adrianna says the only thing is that sometimes she feels more like an ATM machine than a daughter. Constance says she understands why she didn't tell her about the baby and that her and Adrianna are in it together. Navid Shirazi wants to move in with Adrianna to raise the baby and Constance tells him that he can stay as long as helps out. Adrianna says she is surprised her mum was the parent that came through for them. Season 2 Constance asks Adrianna why she hasn't spoken to her agent for a while and says that she called and got her an audition for a television pilot. She says that if she doesn't try out for it, her agent will drop her. Season 3 Constance tells Adrianna that the paparazzi are back. Adrianna is splashed all over the tabloids, and none of it is good but she thinks Adrianna should sell her story. The record label wants their advance back plus she still owes a fortune on the house she rented. Adrianna doesn't know how she'd go about it since her publicist isn't even returning her calls. Constance says not to worry, one of the tabloids is interested. The next day, she approaches Navid and says it's urgent, she needs to speak with Adrianna immediately. She tried to move her funds to her mum's bank account to protect them from seizure, but she didn't sign a paper and the bank won't move the funds without her signature. Her funds are vulnerable and Navid knows she's in Ojai so he offers to bring the papers to her. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3